


Look away, Look away, Look at Me

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And you thought my tags couldn't get longer, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce is a smart ass, Fear or yourself, I'll add more as I think, Self-Esteem, Stuff you write when you are thinking shit that doesn't make sense., Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark not understanding that he can't own people or snap his fingers and get awesome shit., smart people being dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has issues. Issues that many people can relate to but we never hear because people harp on obvious characters. This is the story where Tony gets drunk, falls out a mathematical tree and finds friends that he didn't build.</p><p>This is what would happen if Bruce just want to the damn convention and figured that Tony's math was*gasp* wrong. Seriously. It should have happened.</p><p>Also, Bruce is a smart-ass.</p><p> </p><p>ABANDONED for the moment- sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day that Bruce Banner sticks a gun in his mouth has been a long time coming or at least that’s what the man in question feels. The want for an end came before the Hulk, even. It came before he had graduated Middle School. The Hulk was just the final straw in a long history of straws. The first? That would be Bruce’s father.  
$ $ $  
I’m not smart. I have no reason to be here. I repeat the line over and over as I walk through the doors of Stark Industry. I was dressed in a tweed suit that hadn’t see light of day, past what the cracks in numerous suitcases have allowed, in two years. I hadn’t been outside in a month in the vast jungle of New York City. If it was only that. New York City is like being trapped inside a metal can that was falling fast for the center of the Earth. Luckily, I lived on the outskirts of New York and the world didn’t know that Bruce Banner was living in America. Until today, that was.

I walked among the displays, avoiding the cameras as much as possible. Stark had a brilliant mind. I didn’t and again I didn’t belong in a room with the “biggest genius of all time”. I had gotten B’s my entire life and grew up in a foster home. I couldn’t compete.

I studied the display on Tony Stark’s Arch Reactor. It kept him alive. If anybody hit or removed it, he would die within the minute. Wait, the thing was powered by palladium. Wasn’t that like poisonous, right? I took out pen and pencil, estimated Stark’s weight and did an equation to figure out how long until Stark ended up killing himself. That would put a damper on his next press-conference, wouldn’t it?

I pushed my hair back, starring at the slip of paper. It not like a doctor that has spent the better part of the past five years off the gride and traversing in third world countie and basically avoiding the world can walk off to Tony Stark and say he’s going to die. That would go over amazingly well with the billionaire. Not. The next choice was to anonymously give him the note through a library computer or something of the like. I went around to several of the other booths, taking down more things that Stark needs to fix. I left the place as quietly as I had come.

Hours later, I emailed the files containing and correcting Stark’s mistakes. I sighed and pushed my hair back. The Other Guy had become restless in the past hours and was trying to push his way to the forefront of my mind. I needed to retreat back home and try my hardest to stuff myself back into the the dull life that my father wanted. I couldn’t show the world my face, The Other Guy or the person who can write a life saving equation.  
$ $ $

I returned to my apartment that was very close to living among rats and other horrible things. Speaking of rats, they recently decided that my fridge made an epic apartment for their colony. I needed to rewire the electricity for the third time. I peered out the window: a black van was parked up against the sidewalk. Damn. 

 

okay, poeople this is the end of it sooooooo far. seriously, will write more soonish. review and I’ll write fast. or u could just hit kudos.


	2. Stark is not stupid. Well . . . at least with machines

"Tony Stark is not stupid. I am not stupid. So if you e-mail me from a public computer to tell me that my math is incorrect and be right, I, being Tony fucking Stark, have to track you down to your rat-infested apartment."

"Well. Goodbye." The brown haired man tried to slam his door shut. I stuck my foot out. There were several men dressed in army uniform standing around in the scientist's apartment.

"Army got your tongue?" I muttered.

"Out." The man hissed at me. "Do you want to end up in a cell?"

"Baby, I don't know if you've caught on yet but I'm Tony Fucking Stark." I smiled, grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt and dragged him out into the hallway.

"BANNER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?" Huh, some army goon was pissed.

I started pulling the guy-who-saved-my-life down the hallway. We sprinted down the stairs, with the U.S. military hot on our heels, and out of the emergency exist. I grabbed GWSML and swung him as I opened the door of my car. I jumped in after, and shut the door.

"DRIVE HAPPY DRIVE LIKE PEPPER WAS ANGRY!

I looked over at GWSML. "So your name is?"

"Why do you want to know, 'Tony Fuckin' Stark'?"

"You saved my life." I said simply.

"Ah. Well, we can't all make booms, now can we?" I could feel my smile slide off my face.

"Well, we can't all be harassed by the military and living in rat infested apartments can we?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Bruce smirked and stuck out a hand.

"Tony Stark." I grinned back as I shook his hand.


	3. Baby. . .I'm not for you. And my anger well . . .

I looked over at Stark. The man was muttering softly to himself. Apparently if you were rich, you could avoid the mental exams necessary to prove that no, you don't really need that padded room, thank you very much.

"So, where are we going?"

"My place."

"What! Can you please let me out at the next light?" I asked hastily. I could see the headlines now: "Hulk Smashes Billionaire!'

"Why is the army after you?"

"I- it's nothing." I stuttered.

"Right."

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes. "Look", Stark said "I wont bug you too much about your past, but do you want to stay with me until you find a better place?"

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but . . ."

"But what?"

"Ikindahaveslightangerissues." I said softly out of the corner of my mouth.

"So? I work all hours and have an addiction to caffeine. Dysfunction runs in my family."

"Yeah, but you're kinda brilliant. The army is after me, because whenever I get angry, Iturnintoabiggreenragemonster." I strung the words out as fast as I could.

Tony blinked. "Okay. One, you saved my life. Two, I have an indestructible suite that has taken out buildings. Three, I don't have rats, but I do have several labs that you can do your science thing in. Try it, okay?"

"I- . . ." Stark gave me the most widest puppy eyed expression I'd seen in a while. "Okay, but I'm gone the moment I think I'll break New York. Again."


End file.
